


Changes

by kyo1



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alex is a dick, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Flash is a dick, Loki has a heart, Loki helps Penny, Loki is amazing, Manipulation, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Penny Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, penny parker needs a hug, personality change, tw for abuse, tw for abusive relationship, we stan Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo1/pseuds/kyo1
Summary: Penny Parker gets in a new relationshipOnly one persone notices the changes.
Relationships: Loki & Penny (Peter ) Parker, Natasha Romanov & Penny (Peter) Parker, Penny Parker/Original Male Character, Tony Stark & Penny (Peter) Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my old Wattpad one shot book (that somehow got deleted sadly ) so I didn’t steal this, it’s mine :D teehee hope you enjoy!

Penny Parker is a super nerdy and super smart girl. She's always been obsessed with science , legos and star wars . She has a pretty unique style to fit her personality. Her wardrobe consists of bunches of science pun shirts or star wards themed clothing. Now , her style has never bothered her, sure , it's not that appealing to boys , but she doesn't really mind , that's her style , and she loves it. 

"Hey Penny" said Alex. "H-Hi Alex" Penny said , stuttering. "Want to hang out Friday ? We can go watch a movie" Alex said , looking at Penny in the eyes. "Yeah , t-that would be perfect" Penny said with a big smile. "Ok , I'll text you Pen, bye" Alex said walking away. 

Penny couldn't believe she had been asked in a date with Alex. She had liked Alex for so long, she hopes he likes her back. Penny was extremely excited. She has two days to decide what to wear and work on how to function around Alex as a normal human. She pulled out her phone and texted Ned and her way home from school. 

Penpineappleapplepen-Ned Ned Ned , I got asked on a date! - Sent 3:45pm

NedWeeds- No way ! , by who? -Sent 3:46pm

Penpineappleapplepen- By Alex ! I've liked him for a long time!! I'm so happy Ned 

NedWeeds- That's awesome Pen! When is it? 

Penpineappleapplepen- On Friday , I only have two days to get ready !! 

NedWeeds- You'll be fine Pen 😂

Penpineappleapplepen - Thanks Ned :))))

Right as Penny finished texting Ned, she got a text from Alex, she swore her heart fluttered. 

Alex- Hey Penny , we are gonna watch a horror movie , if that's fine with you :) 

Penny P- Yeah , that sounds great Alex 

Alex- Also , can you wear something more girly ? You look great with your stuff but I think you looking girly would be more appealing you know ? 

Penny P- Ofc Alex ;) 

Alex- Well , it's a date , see you Friday 

After reading the text , Penny felt self conscious about her clothes and style. Was it really unappealing? She didn't think so before , but now , she did. She realized she had to get new clothes and stuff, so she went to the living to ask if she can go out. 

"Hey , can I go shopping ?" Penny asked as she arrived to the living room. "Didn't you buy clothes two weeks ago?" Loki asked. "Yeah , but I want some new clothes" Penny said awkwardly. Loki gave her a strange look but shrugged. "Sure Pen , use the credit card I gave you" Tony said. "Are you gonna walk there or do you need a ride ?" Nat asked. "I can drive myself , I have my permit" Penny said. "But you need to be with an adult" Steve reminded her. "I'll go with the child" Loki said. "Ok , great , let's go" Penny said smiling. 

"Why do you want new clothes Penny?" Loki asked while they drove. "No reason in particular you know ? J-Just wanted new clothes" Penny said shrugging. "Well , we're here , I'll stay in the car" Loki said. "Ok , see ya" Penny said. She got out of the car and immediately went to Forever21.

She entered and saw a bunch of clothes that wasn't exactly her liking , but if it meant Alex would like her more , so be it. She picked out clothes that were out of her comfort zone by a lot. Short skirts and pants , short shirts and crop tops , ripped jeans in more colors rather than just blue or black , a leather jacket , revealing clothing and bralettes . She went up to the cash register and paid, winced internally at the price but knew it wouldn't affect Tony and promptly left the store and walked to the car with two bags of clothes. 

"That's a lot of clothes child" Loki said eyeing the contents of each bag. Penny shrugged and put the bags in the back and sat down to drive. "I'm going to go to this shoe store that isn't at the mall" Penny said. "Which one?" Loki asked. "Well, it's at another mall , just wanted to get some shoes" Penny said. Loki gave her a strange look but didn't comment. 

They arrived at the next mall and Penny got out while Loki stayed in the car. She walked around some stores and ended up getting a few pairs of shoes. She got boot heels, normal low heels , some pretty sandals and bad bitch boots. She left the mall and got in the car. She drove home and left to her room. 

It was Thursday and Penny had just woken up for school. She decided to wear some of the clothes she bought. She put on a long sleeve sweater that was a crop top with high waisted ripped jeans with black sandals. She finished getting ready and walked out of her room. 

"What's with the style change?" Loki asked suspiciously. "Oh nothing , I just really liked these clothes" Penny said smiling. Truth is , she didn't really like them , but she knew Alex would. "I like your outfit" Nat said. Penny gave her a smile and picked up an apple. "Bye guys , imma ride the subway" Penny said. "Happy can take you" Tony said. "Too late , bye!" Penny said as she walked out . She walked to the subway and eventually arrived to school. 

"What's up with those clothes?" MJ asked. "Nothing , I like them" Penny replied. "Yo Penny , looking good. Finally got rid of the nerd bullshit" Flash yelled. Penny rolled her eyes and turned around only to see Alex. "Hey , i see you took in my advice" Alex said eyeing Penny up and down. "Yeah , I love it" Penny said with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Hope you're ready for tomorrow" Alex said , winking at Penny and leaving for his class. "What was that about ?" MJ asked. "He asked me on a date yesterday , it's tomorrow" Penny said smiling. "He gave you advice?" MJ asked. "Oh it's nothing , just some clothes advice and stuff. Gotta go bye" Penny said quickly and stalked off to her class. MJ shrugged it off and walked off. 

The date came faster than expected and Penny was already getting ready for it. She got dressed in a short red plaid skirt, white spaghetti strap crop top , a short leather jacket with the bad bitch heel boots. She didn't like the clothes , but she knew Alex would , so she sucked it up and wore it. She applied some makeup, which felt unsettling, but she still wore it. She walked out of her room to the main room. "Where are you going dressed like that?" Loki asked.

"Oh , I have a date" Penny said. "A date ?! , with who ? Is he smart , is he nice , is he a good kid , is he from school , where does he live ?" Tony asked , getting all protective. "He's from school , his name is Alex. He's a really nice boy" Penny said with a smile. "You know , you never dress like that" Loki said standing in front of Penny. "It's fine Loki , it's just a style change , nothing major" Penny shrugged. "K bye , gotta go" Penny said and left the tower.

"Looking good Penny . Why don't you dress like that all the time ?" Alex said with a smirk. "Oh , it wasn't really my style" Penny said. "But now it is. Right? I prefer you this way" Alex said. Penny smiled and dismissed the little bit of hurt she felt. She was getting better for Alex . Changing , for Alex. "You look better with makeup being honest. I like it . You should wear it more often" Alex said. Penny nodded and they went inside to watch the movie. 

After the date , which went well. Pennys whole self changed. She stopped ranting about science because Alex didn't like that. She stopped playing with legos because Alex didn't like that. She stopped studying all the time because Alex didn't want that. She stopped creating things in the lab because Alex said that wasn't girly. She wore makeup constantly, because Alex said she looked better that way. Penny changed. She noticed , but didn't do anything , she wanted to be better for Alex. 

It was a random night, a hard night , for Penny. She had just gotten off the phone with Alex , Alex saying that she needed to stop being so old her, and needed to be more girly. She had cried after hanging up , but knew that she needed to change. Loki just came into her room unexpectedly when she was packing her old clothes up , to get rid of them and forget them. 

"What are you doing here?" Penny asked. "Look Penny , I don't know what's going on , all I know is that you've changed so much. What happened. You used to be so content without a care in the world about how you looked , and now your always focused on looking a certain way , and I see it in your eyes that you're not happy" Loki said. "It's nothing. It's fine" Penny said dismissively.

"No , it's not nothing. Tell me . What's been going on?" Loki said. Penny didn't want to say it , but she had been holding on to these feelings for weeks and just couldn't stop herself. "I'm just doing this for Alex" Penny said. "Your boyfriend? You are changing yourself , over a boy?" Loki asked , not believing it. "Look Loki , he likes me better this way. And plus , he's right , I needed a style change" Penny said. "Not even you believe that Pen" Loki said. Penny just shrugged as tears sprung at her eyes.

"Sit over here child" Loki said , patting the space next to him to the bed. "I'm going to tell you this and I need you to listen to me. You don't ever change yourself because of someone. To either please them or make them fall in love with you . You don't. You decide who you are , not them. It's your life and your style , not theirs. If they don't like you for you , then they don't deserve the awesome Penny Parker I know" Loki said looking at Penny in the eyes. 

Penny just started silently crying and Loki pulled her in for a hug. "It's ok child, it'll be ok" Loki said. "What am I gonna do?" Penny asked sadly. "You will break up with him. It will hurt , yes, but he shouldn't change you. You need to be you , not who he wants you to be and then me and the team kill this dude" Loki said. 

Loki stayed with Penny as she broke up with Alex , over text because that shit hurt and Alex deserves it, and comforted her while she cried. The next day, Penny woke up and dressed with a science pun t-shirt and baggy denim jeans and her old sneakers. She felt like herself. And she loved that. 

She slowly started going back to her old ways. Building legos , working in the lab , studying more often and ranting about anything. Loki has been with her and encouraged her. He'd even helped her when she'd say she was scared of doing things because it wouldn't be "girly" . And Loki simply shrugged and would said "fuck the term girly. Be yourself". And Penny would believe that any time. 

The team noticed her change from being the fake pretty girl to her old self and asked her about it. She told them that she was doing it for Alex because Alex didn't like her for who she was. And left just say that the avengers might have tracked this Alex kid and payed him a visit.......and berate him for hurting their precious Penny. 

Alex didn't contact Penny after that.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my usual conversation formatting so haha its weird to me. Anyways, comment suggestions or prompts you want ! <33


End file.
